Autumn x Winter
by FrrtAlb
Summary: Byun Baekhyun telah menemukan Winternya/Aku akan berhenti/You're my Autumn,Chan First story,Drabble fic


**Autumn x Winter**

 **TavMalf**

 **Very Short-Fic**

 **First fic**

 **Warn!!**

 **space,enter,dan tanda baca berantakan,pemilihan kata yang mungkin kurang pas,dan alur cerita yang pasaran**

 _"udaranya dingin,tidak mau masuk?"_

Aku tersenyum tenang merasakan tangan hangatnya di sekeliling pinggangku,

memelukku erat,

mendatangkan kenyamanan yang sulit untuk ku tinggalkan

Aku masih terdiam,tak membalas,bahkan dengan deheman singkat pun.

Masih terlalu asik memerhatikan pemandangan seoul di malam hari.

Berdiri di tepi balkon dengan secangkir teh di tangan,membiarkan dinginnya besi dari pagar balkon dan udara malam ini menembus pori-pori kulitku.

Chanyeol masih memelukku dengan erat dari belakang,salah satu cara yang biasa kami gunakan untuk menghangatkan diri bersama.

 _"menunggu salju pertama?"_

deheman singkat menjadi jawabanku kali ini.Tak mengiringinya dengan kalimat apa pun,aku lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata,menikmati kehangatan yang ia ciptakan,berpikir bahwa mungkin esok hal ini takkan lagi ku rasakan.

 _"Chan?"_

Aku memanggilnya saat ku rasakan nafas tenangnya menerpa leherku.

sudah biasa kalau ia tertidur di pundakku seperti ini,

tapi untuk kali ini...

aku akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan tidak akan membiarkannya tertidur begitu saja.

Bukannya bangun,dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

 _"Chan.."_

Panggilku untuk ke-dua kalinya.

Aku ingin menyelesikannya malam ini.

Tidak mau lagi membual harapan-harapan kosong untuk ke depannya.

 _"Biarkan dulu,baby~ ini terlalu nyaman"_ bisiknya berat.

setitik air mataku jatuh,mungkin efek goresan menyakitkan yang timbul di sudut hatiku.

 **ya,ini terlalu nyaman,**

 **dan semakin lama aku berpikir,semakin aku terjerat di dalamnya.**

 **Tak dapat keluar, maupun pergi.**

 _"Kenapa memilih winter untuk buku barumu,hm?"_

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya,begitu lembut,tepat di sebelah telingaku.

Pertanyaan yang memang jawabannya akan ku sampaikan tanpa perlu ditanya.

Aku menguatkan diri.

Menahan jatuhnya air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk.

Ku genggam erat tangannya yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangku sebelum ku lepas perlahan dan berjalan ke meja kecil di sudut balkon untuk meletakkan cangkir tehku.

 _"Kau bilang Autumn..."_ dia menggantungkan ucapannya.

aku berbalik,menghadap ke arahnya.

Aku benar-benar harus menyelesikan ini,terlalu banyak hati yang tersakiti di sini, dan ku rasa keputusanku sudah benar.

 **Aku akan berhenti.**

 _"Yeah,we love Autumn,Chan..."_ aku menjeda ucapanku,menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan,

mencoba mengokohkan pertahananku yang bisa runtuh kapan saja.

 _"Aku menyukai Autumn sejak kecil,_

 _menyukai bagaimana indahnya sunset dan sunrise di musim itu,_

 _menyukai bagaimana dedaunan berguguran dari pohonnya yang terkadang mengenai rambutku,_

 _Aku menyukai Autumn...dimana orang-orang mulai mempersiapkan diri akan datangnya Winter._

 _Dan aku lebih menyukainya lagi saat mengetahui bahwa kau lahir pada musim gugur.."_

Aku menyentuh rahangnya dengan lembut,mengamati wajah tampannya,mencoba merekam wajahnya baik-baik di ingatan,dan berakhir pada netra hitamnya yang selalu menatapku lembut.

Jeda yang agak lama mungkin membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku telah menyelesikan kalimatku

 _"Yes,baby~ i know..."_

ku arahkan telunjukku ke bibirnya,memintanya untuk tetap diam dan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 _"You're my Autumn,Chan..."_

Dia tersenyum pasti,

Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya,mengikis jarak kami dalam sepersekon dan mengakhirinya dengan segera.

 _"But all season have the end.."_

Aku tersenyum getir setelahnya,membawa tubuhku menjauh darinya

 _"Chan, I've found my Winter, and you have yours."_

Kami berpisah dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah masing-masing dan salju pertama di Musim Dingin kali ini.

 **P.S.ya tuhaann bener bener ga nyangka akhirnya gw post cerita** **setelah sekian taun cuma jadi pembaca wkwk**

 **Sorry banget karena ini bener bener acak acak an, dan dengan beraninya gw up padahal modal nulis cuma gegara baca baca punya author fav. _dan yang jelas ini bener bener JAUH banget lah kalo sama punya mereka.._** **Once again,sorry for ma bad story,language,typo,etc.** **Apalagi masalah tanda baca.. gw bener bener blank gengs~~**

 **So,Please support me guys~~**


End file.
